


Blood is Meant to be Cold

by WyldstileTH



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Blood, F/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldstileTH/pseuds/WyldstileTH
Summary: He came all this way to see this version of "beauty".
Relationships: Queen Sectonia/Taranza (Kirby)
Kudos: 6





	Blood is Meant to be Cold

**Author's Note:**

> My Game Dev teacher walked behind me in class, so I had to turn off Cool Math and look like I was working on school, but I don't think he cares what we do.
> 
> I *think* this is the AU same as Inshoku-ten no Dreamland? Think whatever you want.
> 
> I tried making longer descriptions and ess dialogue, and I think it works for what this is because I'm happy with something I made of once! (The story of every artist and writer's life: Now: Hey, I'm happy with this! One hour later: What was I thinking?)

The sky was dark. The air was cold. The land was grey. This is how anyone would describe the mirror world, it’s how  _ he  _ described it. No one comes here to appreciate the “beauty” of the forsaken dimension. No, some people  _ do _ come here to appreciate  _ a _ “beauty” of the land’s grey hue. It’s just a…

Different…

Kind of beauty. One that only appeals to those that have been corrupted: 

Revenge.

It’s the only reason he is here. After all, it  _ is _ this land’s only beauty, nay, the  _ dimension’s _ only beauty. Nothing else matters in the wasteland known as the Mirror World. Not its residents. Not its King. Not its grey skies, nor its grey planes.

Definitely not its  _ King _ .

Each of his six free-floating hands held a different knife. Different colors, shapes, sizes, etcetera. One was short with red gems, extra points, and a blue finish. Another was long, dull, and dark silver. A third was medium in size and had a finish of reflective silver, it was also the knife that he would use to perform his revenge. Sweet revenge.

“Hello, I didn’t think I’d ever see  _ you _ here,” the voice was seductive, deep, and unholy. A perfect description for this dimension’s king, “Especially after what your queen did to herself. A shame really… she was quite a catch. I wanted her to be  _ my _ queen.”

He lunged at the King of the Mirror World immediately, slashing at his unprotected cheek. The King chuckled and put his hand up to his cut and checked it for blood. The dull, red liquid painted his fingertips, “Ah, so you came for a fight? Well I-”

“You took my queen from me!” He got into a battle stance, brandishing all six of his knives, “I shall avenge her, or  _ die _ trying!”

The King wiped the blood from his face with his sleeve, staining the silky fabric, “My experience greatly outweighs your own, I will water the rolling hills with your blood.” 

The King pulled out his own two swords and crossed them in front of him as the other man before him responded, “Then let my glistening blood run cold to see her again.”

The two men broke out into an all-out sword and magic fight. With the King blocking and summoning his Mirror World magic. The other slashed and sliced at the King’s swords and mirrors. Shards of those same mirrors embedded into his skin, causing him to cry out in pain and anguish.

He stabbed, the King dodged.

He slashed, the King blocked.

He sliced, the King summoned a mirror.

It angered him that the King seemed to be on a pleasant walk through the park. He looked up at the King’s expression, and it was not one of pain, anger, exhaustion, or injury. All things that showed in his own face. He was losing, and he knew it.

He stabbed with the blue knife, the King disarmed with a simple twirl of his sword.

He kept stabbing, stabbing, stabbing, and stabbing, he was left with only the reflective knife, which he gazed into as the King’s two swords stabbed into his stomach and ripped him in half. His legs knelt and fell, and his top fell forward, feeding his face to the greyed grass below. As he fell and his blood watered the grass red, he whispered, “My queen… I’m coming…”

The King smirked as the other’s glistening blood ran cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Tarny got horizontal chopped, ouch. At least he's in a better place?
> 
> Wow, my first *posted* fanfic without Meta Knight in it...*(looks at Dark)*... he doesn't count, does he?
> 
> I honestly wanted to experiment with Taranza's personality and his response to the loss of his queen. Queen because all women are queens.
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter of Quest of the Demon now.


End file.
